Structural operating elements for transmission of force are used to achieve the ergonomic specifications for the operating forces for joining electrical plug connections, in particular multipolar plug connections. Levers, slides, or a combination of both elements, which interlock, are typical here.
The operating elements can have sliding tracks, in which one or more pins on the collar of the plug module engage. A preferably high transmission ratio during the transformation of the plug-in movement of the plug into the plug module into the movement on the operating element (at a lever end or a slide handle, for example) with corresponding reduction of the maximum actuating force is achieved by a favorable design of the sliding tracks.
The force transmission is frequently restricted in practice via the available installation space and, linked thereto, the available actuating path of the operating element.
DE 19 651 436 A1 shows a plug system, in which, to plug a plug onto a corresponding counterpart, a slidably supported slide having an inclined running or sliding surface is provided on the plug and on the counterpart, for drawing the slide onto the counterpart.